Angela's Announcements
by SourAppleChica
Summary: Remember when Bella helped Angela complete her graduation announcments? Well here is Angela's POV on the day. Read and Review please!


Angela's Announcements

** Okay guys, this was my FISRT fanfic I wrote on Twilight, I actually wrote it a while ago…this is from Angela's POV...it is from the part where she is waiting for Bella to arrive to help fill out her graduation announcements...not much action ... literally just this part of the chapter again...hope you guys like!!!**

Angela's POV

I tapped my fingers impatiently as I stared out the window. I knew Bella would be here soon. I was eager to spend some time with her. And I couldn't thank her enough for helping me fill out my announcements! I carefully peered out the window, it was silent, except for the small patter of a drizzle. I saw the road, a house, and a lawn. Nothing. I stared over my shoulder. Oh, Ben. He was glancing down at a comic, so deeply intrigued in it, as if the outside world didn't exist. Is short-like figure sat quietly in the chair beside me, his short, pale fingers wrapping themselves around the book. He was no...Edward Cullen, but I loved him! I turned back to the window. I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice him get up. Next thing I knew, I was called down the stairs. Bella!

I gracefully bounced my way down the stairs, mimicking Alice's grace.

"Bella!" I called. I hopped my way over to her, embracing her in a hug. We both turned around watched as Ben's ride pulled up in the driveway, with a loud pop of a backfire.

"Austin's here," Ben commented, his words followed by a honk of the car. "I'll see you later," Ben promised. "Miss you already." He slung his white arms around me, stretched up to the tops of his toes, and forced his lips to mine. I liked Ben's kisses. They were enthusiastic, like a boy on Christmas morning. I kissed him back passionately. He broke the kiss to another honk by Austin. He left me dazed, rocking back and forth on my heels. "Bye Ang! Love you!" Ben shouted while dashing to Austin's car. I knew I was blushing by then. I just stared at the car, making it's way down the driveway, and disappearing into the horizon. I recovered myself then, turning myself to Bella. I broke out into a smile bigger than a half a watermelon.

"Thank you for doing this, Bella," I said. "From the bottom of my heart. Not only are you saving my hands from permanent injury, you also spared me two long hours of plot-less, badly dubbed martial arts film." I sighed in relief.

"Happy to be of service," Bella said confidently. But something in her eyes told me she was just a little to panicked, otherwise, I could tell she was definitely happy to be here. I decided then and there it was now or never. I showed her the way up to small, but content room. "Where's your family?" Bella asked me. I was still so excited that she was helping me with this, I almost ignored her question.

"My parents took the twins to a birthday party in Port Angeles," I quickly wrapped up, "I can't believe you're really going to help me with this! Ben's pretending he has tendonitis." I made a face, which I knew wasn't great.

"I don't mind at all." Bella said. But, as soon as she saw the massive tower of envelopes just waiting to be addressed, she gasped. I stifled a giggle, but turned to her with apologetic eyes. She now knew why I had been putting this off for so long, and why Ben had faked disease.

"I thought you were exaggerating," Bella admitted.

I replied, "I wish. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Put me to work. I've got all day."

I pranced my way over to the table and split the deck in half. I also placed my mom's address book in between where Bella and I would sit. For a long time, we just sat, nothing but the sounds of our pens smoothly gliding across paper. I liked the quiet. Apparently, so did Bella.

"What's Edward doing tonight?" I asked after a few mere minutes. Her pen obviously dug deeper into the envelope she was currently working on. I expected the worst. Maybe they had a fight?

"Emmett's home for the weekend. They're supposed to be hiking,"

"You say that like your not sure." I questioned. All she did was shrug. I continued, trying to take her mind off whatever was bothering her, "You're lucky Edward has his brothers for all the hiking and camping. I don't know what I'd do if Ben didn't have Austin for guy stuff." Bella seemed happier.

"Yeah, the outdoors thing is not really for me. And there's no way I'd ever be able to keep up."

I laughed. "I prefer the indoors myself." I concentrated on my pile for a few moments, filling out a few more addresses. Eventually we returned to our peaceful, quiet serenity. A few minutes later, whatever was bothering her seemed to have returned. She was fidgeting and constantly digging her pen deeper into the paper. I was suprised the envelope did not rip. "Is something wrong? You seem...anxious."

She forced a smile. It was easy to tell, she was uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Is it that obvious?"

I tried to be nice, to make her feel better, "Not really. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I assured her, " But I'll listen if you think it will help." She was hesitating. I could see that. I would love her to explain what her problem is, but I didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to do. I was wondering if there was something she wouldn't tell me. Something she _couldn't_ tell me. After what seemed like an hour, I made up my mind that I'd better say something. "I'll mind my own business," I decided, smiling, then looked down to continue the letter I was working on. But she interrupted me.

"No," she said, "You're right. I am anxious. It's..." She sounded like she was trying to put something the right way. "It's Edward." She sounded as though bricks were removed from her shoulders. I was happy she was admitting what was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She also seemed happy to be talking about whatever it was.

"Oh, he's mad at me."

"That's hard to imagine. What's he mad about?" She sighed a deep sigh.

"Do you remember Jacob Black?" She questioned.

"Ah," I replied.

"Yeah, He's jealous...no not jealous," She sounded like she had regretted what she had said. "Edward thinks Jacob is ... a bad influence, I guess. Sort of ... dangerous. You know how much trouble I got in a few months back ... It's all ridiculous though." It all clicked for me. I found myself shaking my head back and forth. "What?" Bella asked.

"Bella," I said, clicking my tongue in a motherly fashion, "I've seen how Jacob Black looks at you. I'd bet the real problem is jealousy." She looked puzzled.

"It's not like that with Jacob."

"For you, maybe. But for Jacob ..." Bella frowned. Like she didn't want to hear the truth. I hoped she wasn't mad at me.

"Jacob knows how I feel. I've told him everything."

"Edward's only human, Bella. He's going to react like any other boy." Bella smirked. If I would of know better, I could of sworn she giggled. I continued, ignoring whatever I said that was wrong or funny, "He'll get over it."

"I hope so . Jake's going through kind of a tough time. He needs me," Bella said, looking down, her eyes filled with pain and worry. I sighed.

"You and Jacob are pretty close, aren't you?" I questioned in a happy tone.

"Like family," she agreed.

" And Edward doesn't like him ... That must be hard. I wonder how Ben would handle that?" Thoughts raced through my mind."

Bella smirked, "Probably just like any other boy." She smiled and continued working on her letter.

I grinned, "Probably." I then changed the subject to a happier note. We talked aboutclothes, food, and the ending of senior year. "I got my dorm assignment yesterday. The farthest building from campus, naturally." I grimaced.

"Does Ben know where his his staying yet?" Bella asked.

"The closest dorm to campus. He's got all the luck," I decided to change the subject from me, to her, "How about you? Did you decide where you're going?" She stared down, seeming distracted, like she didn't hear me. I was about to repeat the question when she answered me.

"Alaska, I think. The university there in Juneau." I almost gasped in horror. Alaska! Why so far? She was one of the greatest friends I've had in ages! But I replied to her comment as calmly as I could.

"Alaska? Oh. Really? I mean that's great. I just figured you wold go somewhere ... warmer, " I disguised my depression as best I could. All she did was laugh, staring at her envelope.

"Yeah. Forks has really changed my perspective on life."

"And Edward?" The question literately made her freeze in her tracks.

"Alaska's not to cold for Edward either," I grinned.

Smiling, I replied, "Of course not." Out of the blue, I decided I would confess my disappointment then. "It's so far. You won't be able to come home very often. I'll miss you. Will you e-mail me?" It all came out so fast. Bella seemed to feel the same sadness now that had just washed over me. Would we ever see each other again after this year was over?

She replied teasingly, "If I can type after this." We broke out into laughter. This made me feel much better. After that, she offered to help put stamps on. I tried to refuse, she had done so much already, not to mention giving up the permanent use of her hands, but she insisted. I couldn't say no.

When we were all done, content with the work we had completed, I asked, "How's your hand?"

She flexed her fingers, "I think I'll recover the full use of it ... someday." Her comment was interrupted by a loud banging downstairs. We both looked up.

"Ang?" Ben called. Bella tried to smile. She started heading for the stairs.

"You don't have to go," I pleaded, grabbing her wrist, "Though he is probably going to describe the _whole_ movie to me ... in detail."

She replied, "Charlie will be wondering where I am anyway."

"Thanks for helping me."

"I had a good time actually. We should do something like this again. It was nice to have some girl time."

"Definitely," I said, sad to see our day end. There was a bang on my bedroom door. "Come in, Ben," I yelled. Bella got up to greet Ben.

"Hey, Bella! You survived," Ben spat out quickly. He darted to my side in a dash, eyeing Bella, then our accomplishment. "Nice job," He muttered, "Too bad there's nothing left to do, I would have ..." I wasn't suprised that he didn't really sound sorry ... at all. He very quickly diverted the conversation to the movie had had just come from. "Ang, I can't believe you missed this one! It was awesome. There was this final fight sequence - the choreography was unbelievable! This one guy - well you're going to have to see it to know what I'm a talking about -" I snuck a quick roll of my eyes to Bella. She tried to talk while hiding a giggle.

"See you at school tomorrow," She said. Sad to finally see her go, I sighed.

"See you," Me and Ben said at the same time. She walked right through my front door. Ben droned on and on about the movie. As hard as I tried to concentrate on what Ben was saying, I found myself staring out the window, watching Bella's truck thunderously roar out of our driveway. As much as I hated saying it, something wasn't right.

* * *

**Yup. This is it. Just one chapter. If you want to read more of my stories, I have another one out called "Abandoned Hope". Feel free to check it out! Read and Review please!**


End file.
